


strays

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever





	strays

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=elaines-1.jpg) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=IMG_2076.jpg)

For E1aine. Young B1air and his cat.  
Co1ored penci1 on paper.


End file.
